


I Hope You Dance

by wingsyouburn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021, OG and Remake Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Aerith gets Tifa to dance.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	I Hope You Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle on Dreamwidth, with the prompt: "Tifa/Aerith, learning to dance." ♥

The jukebox in the corner of Seventh Heaven didn’t have the best selection of tunes. Most of the songs were ones Biggs or Wedge could salvage from the slums. That didn’t stop Aerith from picking out the tune with the best beat and sashayed her way over to Tifa. 

“Dance with me?” She held out her hand expectantly. 

Tifa blinked. “Dance?” she repeated. “I don’t dance.” 

“Everyone dances, silly. You’ve just never had the right teacher.” Taking her hand, Aerith tugged her to her feet. “I can teach you.” 

In the opposite corner of the bar, Biggs gave her a thumbs up. Tifa ignored him. “Do you mean like the dancing from the Honeybee Inn?” What she would have given to see Cloud up there with the Honey Girls and Boys, but Aerith’s retelling of it was just as good. 

“No, no. No choreography. Something a little more simple to start.” Aerith wrapped her arm around Tifa’s waist. She guided one of Tifa’s hands to her shoulder, then laced their fingers together. “Like this.” 

She’d seen videos of ballroom dancing before. The kind rich people did at weddings and such. Tifa never had much experience - or desire - to learn about it before. But right now, feeling Aerith pressed against her, the soft scent of Aerith’s perfume lingering above the alcohol of the bar, left Tifa breathless. “Follow my lead,” Aerith murmured, and she began to move. 

The steps weren’t hard. When Aerith stepped back, Tifa stepped forward. When Aerith came forward, Tifa moved back. Their bodies seemed to know the rhythm before Tifa’s brain caught up, spinning over the old wood floors like it was the finest ballroom in Midgar. 

“You’re better at this than you give yourself credit for,” Aerith murmured. 

“No, I think that’s all you,” Tifa shot back, ducking her head. 

Aerith’s arm sneaked up Tifa’s back. A soft squeak escaped her lips. The next thing she knew, Aerith tipped Tifa back, green eyes sparkling down at her. 

“Only because I have a great partner,” Aerith said, leaning in to brush her lips over hers. 

Tifa tightened her hand in Aerith’s, but before she could respond, Aerith pulled her back up, still with that same mischievous grin. The song ended. Aerith didn’t pull away. “Another dance?” she asked. 

Licking her lips, Tifa nodded. “Sure. But this time I get to pick the song.” 


End file.
